1. Field of the Invention
A cockpit canopy removably coupled to a boat superstructure convertible to a flotation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen and especially salt-water fishermen who fish from smaller craft are often faced with the perils of rough water caused by sudden weather changes. Oftentimes, the fishermen are forced to abandon their craft. Although life vests are required by law, there is a need for additional safety equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,534 teaches a boat dingy which serves as a cockpit while underway and as a cabin top when moored.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,047 shows a detachable dingy for a sail boat that can also serve as a portion of the cabin or canopy of a sail boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,884 discloses a trailer to tow a water-craft including a convertible cover attached to the top deck by quick release latches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,073 relates to a boat including a removable top attached to the hull by toggle fasteners.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,212; U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,266; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,513; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,900 and WO 92/13755.